Contact PD/PI: Heubi, James E Inst-Career-Dev-001 (001) I. INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE (KL2 PROGRAM) ABSTRACT The University of Cincinnati Center for Clinical and Translational Science and Training (CCTST) has an excellent record of accomplishment in training KL2 Scholars. The KL2 program has appointed 24 Scholars (50% women, 12.5% underrepresented) from diverse disciplines since 2009 (2 per year, for 2- to 3-year appointments). Scholars have published a total of 674 manuscripts and presented 792 abstracts and workshops at national and international scientific meetings. Of the 20 graduates, 95% are still conducting Clinical and Translational Research (CTR) and 100% have served as Principal Investigator (PI) or Co- Investigator (Co-I) of an externally-funded CTR grant: 20% have transitioned to PI of a career development award (CDA), 65% to PI of a federal independent grant, 75% to PI of a CDA or federal independent grant, and 95% to PI or Co-I of a federal independent grant. Graduates have served as PI of 7 R01s, 3 independent Department of Defense grants, 4 R21s, 1 R03, 2 R40s, 1 R25, 1 R15, 1 U19, 2 K23s, 1 K25, and 1 American Heart Association CDA. They have served as site PI of 3 U01s. The sum of direct costs generated by Scholars? grants is $109,286,934. Our team has increasingly appreciated the need to address the challenges to developing junior researchers, including: 1) recruiting and developing diverse investigators; 2) training them to be competent in a broad spectrum of core CTR skills; 3) preparing them to successfully conduct team science; 4) ensuring that they achieve sustainable and independent careers; 5) fostering vitality (professionally engaged, committed, and fulfilled) despite increasing levels of burnout among academic faculty; and 6) encouraging them to integrate stakeholder priorities in research and disseminate research to improve health outcomes. As a result, we have designed our KL2 Scholars program to address these challenges using evidence-based strategies, to achieve the following Specific Aims: 1) Train the next generation of clinical and translational investigators through mentored research experiences, core methods and skills development, and tailored experiential learning opportunities; 2) Develop engaged, diverse junior investigators who have sustainable translational research careers; and 3) Promote the translation of Scholar research into improved health outcomes across the lifespan. We have planned several new collaborations across CTSA hubs and a number of innovations that can be scaled up to include other hubs, using the 3D (develop, demonstrate and disseminate) approach. We have designed a rigorous program evaluation plan including NCATS common metrics, have incorporated broad training in research ethics, and have developed a comprehensive plan to increase the recruitment and retention of investigators who are underrepresented in biomedical research. Success will be measured by the following outcomes: 1) we recruit diverse, vibrant Scholars, 2) Scholars secure grants and publish work in high-impact journals; 3) Scholars develop sustained, independent research careers; and 4) Scholars? research results in improved health outcomes. Commonly-Used Abbreviations: AHC ? Academic Health Center; BERD ? Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Research Design; CCHMC ? Cincinnati Children?s Hospital Medical Center; CCTST ? Center for Clinical and Translational Science and Training; CDA ? Career Development Award; CIS ? Center for Improvement Science; CTR ? Clinical and Translational Research; IDP ? Individual Development Plan; OAACD ? Office of Academic Affairs and Career Development; PTC ? Pilot Translational and Clinical Studies Core; TWD ? Translational Workforce Development; UCCOM ? University of Cincinnati College of Medicine; URM ? Underrepresented Minority Page 915 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Heubi, James E Inst-Career-Dev-001 (001) Narrative The NCATS KL2 career development programs are foundational to developing the next generation of clinical and translational researchers and ensuring that they achieve career success and research independence. The University of Cincinnati Center for Clinical and Translational Science and Training has a strong record of accomplishment in training KL2 Scholars: of the 20 graduates, 95% are still conducting clinical and translational research, 100% have served as Principal Investigator or Co-Investigator of an externally-funded grant, and the sum of direct costs generated by Scholars? grants I $109,286,934. We propose to 1) train the next generation of clinical and translational investigators through mentored research experiences, core methods and skills development, and tailored experiential learning opportunities; 2) develop engaged, diverse junior investigators who have sustainable translational research careers; and 3) promote the translation of Scholar research into improved health outcomes across the lifespan, through innovative training strategies. Page 916